


Slipping

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger & Bunny get called for a mission just as they finish having sex with no time for getting clean first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/3254.html?thread=4096950#cmt4096950).

The call bracelets went off just as Kotetsu came. Barnaby held Kotetsu in him a bit longer by wrapping his legs around the older man, grinding himself back against him one last time before he came. That was when Kotetsu took the call, his voice covering up the tail end of Barnaby's moan. "What is it now?"

Agnes' voice was terse. "A bomb just blew the bridge and the structural integrity is gone. We need to evacuate citizens now!" They both turned at the screech of tires outside. "We tracked you and Barnaby to your apartment. I don't care what you're doing; get him up and outside. Saito's waiting!"

The call ended and Barnaby scrambled out from under Kotetsu and wiped his belly and hand with the sheets. "Come on, old man!" He threw on his clothes as fast as he could, Kotetsu hurrying to follow, and they made it out the door quickly and into the van.

Their suits were waiting. They struggled into the undersuits and let the equipment strap the overarmor on as the van careened through the streets. It was only once he was in the armor that Barnaby stopped to assess his physical situation. His eyes widened as he realized that his thighs were damp. He moved closer to Kotetsu and whispered to him, "I am _dripping_."

Kotetsu's shoulders sagged. "Already? We just did it! Give an old man a little time to-"

"That's not what I meant," Barnaby growled out. "Where you came-"

"Oh!" Kotetsu glanced at his suit. "At least the undersuit is black?"

Barnaby groaned and had to fight to keep his balance as the van halted. "Come on!"

They both got out and began going about their Hero duties among the other First and Second League Heroes. It was easy enough to catch the rubble that was falling down or to push a vehicle back onto the road without thinking too much about how he was leaking, but carrying a small child to safety made him feel like the world's biggest pervert. It was wet and soaking into his undersuit at first, but then it started to dry and that was even worse because if stuck to his legs. As he moved to catch a cable attached to a large metal pillar in order to pull it down, he noticed that the suit was started to _chafe_.

When Barnaby's Hundred Power had been exhausted, he did what he could to help the last people to safety as Kotetsu used his one minute of power to fend off the last bits of extreme danger. 

The whole time people were cheering and thanking him, Barnaby was only cognizant of how much he _itched_ and how much he wanted a shower. When they were finally back in the van and being driven back to Kotetsu's place, Barnaby started to strip out of his suit. "What's the hurry?" Kotetsu said as he relaxed back against the wall.

Barnaby glared at him. "Next time, pull out."

"Oh, that's right!" Kotetsu laughed. "What? You didn't find that a little hot?"

"I did not." Barnaby stopped to think about it, assessing the idea in his mind for a long moment. "I suppose the idea is, but the practice? It just itches!"

"So, you want to take a shower when you get back to my place?" Kotetsu peeled off his domino mask and quirked one eyebrow upward.

Barnaby sighed. "Just to shower." He looked at Kotetsu for a moment longer. "Though, I might need help putting lotion there."

With a grin, Kotetsu started to take his suit off. When the undersuit was around his ankles, he said out loud, "I wonder, do these things get dry cleaned?"

The strangled gasp that came from between Barnaby's lips was loud indeed.


End file.
